


Not Scared To Fall

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make him go back, only to tell him he can never go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Scared To Fall

As soon as they knew he was alive, as soon as they felt him smite that first demon, they dragged him back. They even stopped time so nobody missed him.

They told him what he’d done, all the trouble he caused, like he already didn’t know. 

They told him he should be ashamed of himself, he was.

They banished him and told him he was no longer welcome after what he’d done. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt welcome there anyway.

They returned him and it was like he’d been never gone.

“I remember you. I remember everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #28: Drabble a Day (Prompt: just like heaven) at http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
